voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Elysium
The Invasion of Elysium was a final battle of Season 4 and one of the largest battles to occur in Voltz Wars. Background After the capture of Lord Rory Blackhammer II, Finbarhawkes decided to use him for a sleeper agent to attack Winterly Rock when the time comes. Unfourtantly for Finbar, his torture chamber necessary for the reprogramming was discovered by D 2the avid and Finbar's Trial immediately ensued. As a result of feeling betrayed by David, Finbar drank a potion of invisibility and gathered all his items in a hidden chest then detonated bombs covering his escape. In Finbar's wake of destruction, he left the docks burning, stole many of Elysium's resources, killed many pirates, and escaped to a city he pre-built incase of Attack from FMB as a previous air raid took place on Elysium (which is more of a skirmish then a invasion). The Beginning Finbarhawkes fled to his new city Rapture and David rebuilt Elysium bigger and better then before. Finbar made his city and created the Allied Army of Rapture made up of Elves, Giants, Orcs, the Naga, and Spiritual Elementals who were previously at war with each other until Dragons destroyed their home during the War on Dragons and fled to Finbar's city. Tensions rose as Finbar and David's navy clashed against each other, The Elysium Fleet Royale versus one of Rapture's battleships and the Flying Dutchman. The battleship was destroyed and elves on board lost their lives and in a last attempt to win the naval battle, Finbar brought up the Flying Dutchman in the thick of the fog and eliminated two of the four frigates and damaged one. In another last attempt, David realizing one of the damaged frigates had Obsidian TNT underneath the deck just enough to blow The Flying Dutchman, rammed it into the back end destroying both ships. Full-on-War Finbar outraged by the loss of lives returned to Rapture and called on a potential ally, Edd2012. Edd mistakenly took the signal that Finbar set up to contact him as the signal for finding the perfect piece of pork and came to Finbar questionably. Finbar let him rampant through his pig farm as he explained what David did to his navy and his invasion plans of Elysium. After inspecting Rapture and realizing Finbar's capabilities, Edd incorporated Finbarhawkes into the Empire of Pork thus dubbing him Finbar, Prince of the Pork, Ruler of Rapture. They then devised a plan to execute a double pronged attack with Edd's Army of Pork invading Winterly Rock and Rapture's Army invading Elysium during David's wedding with the elf leader to mend relations between humans and elves. Edd also agreed to send 500 pork soldiers to assist the Allied Army of Rapture in their invasion and when Edd gives the signal they would attack both cities simultaneously to prevent any relief effort. Finbarhawkes made final preparations and left his most trusted men and King Luthais behind to watch over Rapture and its people just incase they are attacked as well. The army was led by Finbar's world eater to carve a hole in the walls and let the troops flood in as the Naga swam into the port and secured it from Pirates and any escape and Saphira protecting the world eater from any hostile forces. Finally the army set off and was outside Elysium's walls like a coiled spring ready to release when Finbar gives the word. The Invasion The army set up outside the walls and after letting Porkish swordsman put down a patrol of soldiers from the Royal Army of Elysium but one escaped. Finbar then decided to press on with the attack and used the World Eater to breach the wall destroying much of the church. The soldier then interrupted the wedding and informed David of the invasion. The Army then began to mobilize. Due to the slow rate of dissolving from the World Eater, Finbar ordered Dacks, Athos, Saphira and the War Porkers to meet the guards at the gate and eliminate them. David and Baron Randall Huntly were also with them. The soldiers attacked the Giants despite the Giants killing them in one hit, they used their numbers to push them the War Porkers had a similar situation but for David's men it proved inefficient. Finbar and David then went into direct combat with their Power Armor and Elysium Soldiers. Finbar used sonic missiles destroying much of the land surrounding the battlefield. Eventually all of the Elysium soldiers sent to stop them fell and it was contested between David and Finbar. By this time, most of the Royal Army of Elysium has been destroyed. The two armies clashed with each other in the entrance thus causing more casualties. Also, an infected soldier who was corrupted by a curse from the Endwalkers, teleported the two giants! Dacks and King Athos to The End and combated them there and eventually killed them but was trapped in the End forever. Eventually, Finbar's army manages to destroy the wall defense and push into the city. General Xartha snuck behind enemy lines to the palaces entrance and confronted D_2the_avid and Baron Randall Huntly. Realizing their is less time for the city and David to escape, Randall told King David to go and let him deal with the Orc General. While this is happening, Randler Huntely (Randall Huntley's son), Jermaine, and a small group of soldiers come face to face with Finbar's dragon, Saphira. The dragon quickly killed Randler and the soldiers. In a raged move, Jermaine charged the dragon and the resulting battle ended with Saphira's death. Finbar became enraged and shot Missiles at most of Elysium's structures then proceeded to the throne room in Elysium's palace to face King David. In a distraught manner, David entered the throne room in which Finbar clashed with them all throughout the palace. Meanwhile Xartha and Randall Huntly continued to fight but after a seemingly even match, Randall got the upper hand and slew the general but was shortly killed by a missile launched by Finbar. With the Naga soldiers occupying the port, most citizens couldn't escape the battle and were slaughtered but some, (mostly important leaders) holed up inside David's room in the palace but David ordered them to escape the city seeing the impending defeat. These people led by Jermaine later became known as the Elysium Remnants,a pro-Elysium survivalist group. Finbar and David continued to fight each other into the damaged crosswalk next to the palace but we're equally matched and mortally wounded each other. In a disastrous event, Finbar's death laser satellite fell out of orbit just above Elysium, and created a black hole consuming Elysium. The two friends killed each other in a respective way and sincerely died at the same time. Elysium was destroyed with all of its affiliates and the new Elysium Remnants took its place and relocated else were, while the remaining followers of Finbarhawkes fled back to Rapture and the cult leader who was imprisoned fate's is unknown. Shortly after, Edd2012's corruption was broke when FMB took his last two Porkcruxes using a defective clone of David to handle it then seeing no time left with Rich pushing him into the city's black hole and the curse being lifted from Edd . The entire Empire of Pork itself soon collapsed afterwards, resulting in the vast cities and nations once under the Pork 's power finally revolting and gaining their freedom, while also their independence. The war was over, and only small holdouts were left in a lonely world. Category:Events Category:That was the best battle everrrrrrrrr Category:Battles